I would die for you
by CuteLittleTiger
Summary: Un an. Une soirée. Un an depuis qu'on est ensemble. Une soirée, le temps qu'il a fallu pour tout gâcher. Cela fait un an que Zoro et Sanji sont en ensemble. Arrivés sur l'île de Perewa, Zoro retrouve une de ses vieilles connaissances. Cette rencontre déstabilise le cuisinier encore peu sûr de ses sentiments, qui va commettre une énorme erreur...
1. Chapter 1 Une silhouette du passé

**Raiting:** T-M (je sais pas trop ^^)

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et certains personnages de mon invention… Je ne vous en dit pas plus!

 **Attention** : Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas une véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc je ne suis pas trop sûre du résultat… Donc soyez indulgents ^^' par contre toute critique constructive est la bienvenue! Toute l'histoire est déjà prête et comporte neuf chapitres, il me suffit juste de la recorriger une dernière fois! Je publierais donc normalement tous les deux-trois jours. Cette histoire est un peu une song-fic, basée sur la chanson Grenade de Bruno Mars.

Les personnages sont un peu (beaucoup!) OOC mais bon.

Des avis, des remarques sur d'éventuelles fautes, des commentaires constructifs m'aideraient énormément pour m'améliorer! Par contre les rageux, non!

Sur ce, bonne lecture j'espère!

Tiger.

 _ **Chapitre 1:Une silhouette du passé**_

Il regarda son poing, puis la personne qui lui faisait face. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé? Comment cela avait-il même commencé?

~Flashback~

Accoudé à la rambarde du Thousand Sunny, une personne était perdue dans des pensées.  
Enfin une île en vue. Ils allaient pouvoir débarquer, après des semaines en mer. Ils n'avaient presque plus de provisions et leur idiot de capitaine était plus qu'insupportable, à crier sa faim à toute heure de la journée. Le second de cet équipage de fous tressailli en repensant a ces souvenirs. Il étais soulagé par ce séjour sur la terre ferme, mais ce qui le rendait le plus heureux, c'est que d'après Nami, ils auraient plusieurs jours devant eux avant que le log pose ne soit chargé, a peu près une semaine. Point positif, il n'y avait aucune base de la marine à proximité.

Il était déjà très impatient. Il pourrait enfin profiter d'un peu de temps avec son blondinet sans craindre de se faire surprendre. Bon ils auraient quand même l'équipage sur le dos mais ils auraient plus de chance de trouver du temps pour eux. Et surtout plus important, ce serait leur premier anniversaire depuis le début de leur relation. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares dates qu'il arrivait a retenir, avec l'anniversaire de Sanji. Et il allait pouvoir le fêter correctement. Il était plus qu'heureux. Bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin trois, mais les deux ans de séparation ne comptaient pas.

Il avait fallu des mois à Zoro pour convaincre son désormais amant qu'il l'aimait vraiment et que, non, les relations homme-homme n'étaient pas contre-nature. Il avait toujours été amoureux du cuisinier, depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait vu. Par la suite il avait découvert que cette attirance était réciproque mais, bon dieu, que ça avait été dur de faire ouvrir les yeux au blond! Il était trop gay dans son attitude pour pouvoir être l'homme hétero jusqu'à la moelle qu'il prétendait être. Ça avait prit du temps pour que Sanji réalise que son amour des femmes était en fait un moyen de nier sa véritable orientation sexuelle. Mais le sabreur avait fini par lui ouvrir les yeux, même si pour ça, il avait du faire l'uke... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être uke un jour. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, car depuis il nageait en plein bonheur. Sanji n'avait pas souhaité que les autres soient mis au courant, du moins pas tout de suite. Cela faisait désormais un an que la situation était comme ça. Mais il n'en avait cure, il était entièrement satisfait comme ça.

Soudainement, une paire de bras pâles entourèrent sa taille. Il se retourna et son regard émeraude croisa celui d'un bleu intense. Il ferma les yeux et le cuisinier déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de le taquiner en lui murmurant dans l'oreille:  
-Alors Marimo, on rêve de moi?

-Rêve pas trop love-cook, qui voudrais penser a une tête aussi moche que la tienne?

-Mmh, il me semble pas que ce soit ce que tu me dise habituellement quand on est ensemble. Et puis je te croyais d'assez bon goût pour choisir quelqu'un d'attirant.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a volé mon cœur et je ne l'ai toujours pas récupéré, baka cook.

Le sabreur se pencha et lui vola un chaste baiser.

-Et j'ai pas l'intention de te le rendre, tête de gazon, vu que tu m'a pris le mien aussi.

-Ero-cook, t'es la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour le garder.

Cette fois ci ce fut le cuisiner qui approcha ses lèvres de celles du bretteur mais il ne pût terminer son geste, car ils entendirent tous les deux des bruits de pas se rapprochant de leur location. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et firent semblant de se battre, Sanji envoyant un coup vers le sabreur qui para avec deux de ses sabres.

-Sabreur de mes deux, tu sers a rien!

-Baka cook tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi a te faire utiliser par les femmes?

-Tronche de gazon!

-Sourcil enroulé!

Bam! Malheureusement pour les deux amants, la personne qui s'était approchée était la navigatrice. Celle-ci les fit taire d'un coup de poing sur le crâne qui les mit tous les deux K.O.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une nounou pour une bande de gamins? soupira la rousse. Bon Sanji, comme l'île est en vue tu vas pouvoir enfin nourrir notre estomac sur pattes de capitaine. Ses geignements sont énervants au possible.

Ledit Sanji se leva précipitamment, des cœurs a la place des yeux.

-N'importe quoi pour toi ma déesse! Je ferais tout pour satisfaire ta perfection!

Eh oui! Malgré le fait qu'il soit gay, il avait toujours cet amour des femmes!

Il se retourna vers Zoro et lui lança un clin d'œil complice, tout en lançant, assez fort pour être entendu de Nami:

-Et toi face d'algue tu perds rien pour attendre!

Le sabreur s'adossa a la rambarde et s'endormit, décidant qu'il méritait une bonne sieste.

Sa sieste fut interrompue brutalement lorsqu'un certain capitaine, ayant énervé le cuisinier du bateau, se retrouva a faire un vol plané et retomba... sur le pauvre sabreur qui (pour une fois!) n'avait rien fait pour énerver ledit cuistot.

La sorcière s'approcha d'eux.

-Tiens Zoro, ça tombe bien que tu sois réveillé, nous allions justement accoster. Réunion d'équipage.

-Ok... marmonna une certaine algue marine, pas très fraîche au réveil.

Zoro se leva, bailla tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, cligna plusieurs fois de l'œil et se dirigea vers le pont principal. Le bateau était maintenant amarré dans un port de dimensions assez correctes. Au delà, c'était la ville. Elle était d'ailleurs assez grande.

Ce fut naturellement Nami qui prit la parole.

-Cette ville a l'air pacifique, donc tentez de ne pas causer de grabuge. Aujourd'hui, nous allons déjà tous aller a terre repérer les environs et trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit et demain nous formerons différents groupes pour le ravitaillement. Ensuite vous aurez quartier libre pour les deux jours restants, le log pose mettant quatre jours a charger d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Nous repartirons le matin du cinquième jour.

Nous allons former les groupes maintenant comme ça c'est réglé. Alors... Brook, Usopp et Franky, vous allez ensemble vous occuper de tout ce qui et armement pour le Sunny. Robin?

-Oui navigatrice-san?

-J'aimerais que tu accompagnes Sanji et Zoro pour le ravitaillement, il faudras bien quelqu'un pour calmer ces deux idiots et tu pourras en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur cette île.

-Parfait, la brune sourit a Nami avec un sourire entendu, que personne a part Zoro ne remarqua. Que voulaient elles encore celles la?! Bon il étais déçu. Il aurais aimé pouvoir être seul avec Sanji. Merde, d'ailleurs!

-Pourquoi faut encore que je me cogne cet abruti de sourcil-vrillé ?!

-Parce que tu crois que je veux de toi tronche de cactus?! Si je le fais c'est uniquement pour mes déesses!

Et ça y est! C'était reparti! Danse de l'amour ridicule et yeux en cœur de la part de notre cuistot! Zoro avais beau en être amoureux, il y avait quand même des fois ou il se disait qu'il devait avoir pris un mauvais coup de la part de Nami pour pouvoir aimer un abruti comme lui... Mais bon c'était son abruti à lui, donc ça allait.

D'ailleurs en parlant de la sorcière rousse, celle-ci s'approcha avec son regard mesquin.

-Zoro, si tu continues, je triple ta dette...

-Sorcière!

-Ne parle pas comme ça de Nami-san!

Avant même de pouvoir dégainer ou lever la jambe, les deux "adversaires" se retrouvèrent assommés au sol. Nami termina:

-Et donc moi j'irais avec Luffy et Chopper...

Après quelques larmes de la part de la navigatrice quand elle dut répartir l'argent pour les achats, le petit groupe marchait en direction de la ville, lorsqu'ils se firent accoster par un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec la trentaine bien entamée.

-Mesdames, Messieurs! Vous êtes ici le bienvenu sur l'île Perewa, surnommée Île de l'Hostpitalité! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, a ce que je vois.

-Effectivement.

-Alors je serais votre guide! Notre ville est plus grande qu'elle en a l'air je vous propose de vous emmener voir les lieux le plus intéressants! Et comme gage d'hospitalité, ce seras gratuit!

-Parfait! s'écria Nami, aux anges dès qu'elle avais entendus le mot "gratuit".

-Génial! Mon nom est Jayd, suivez moi!

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils purent visiter les principaux marchés et avenues commerciales de l'île, les retenant mentalement pour le lendemain. Le trajet fut plutôt calme, le sabreur ne s'étant perdu que neuf fois! Durant tout ce temps, Nami était en grande conversation avec Jayd sur jusqu'où allait l'"hospitalité" des commerçants...

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin d'une nouvelle avenue, sous la direction du guide, ils débouchèrent sur une impasse sombre.

-Oh monsieur qu'est ce que ça veux...commença Luffy en se retournant.

Mais l'homme avait disparu. Soudainement, tombant des toits alentours, surgirent une dizaines de personnes, qui les encerclèrent.

Zoro dégaina instantanément ses trois sabres. Luffy arma ses bras, Sanji enflamma ses pieds, Nami sortit son climat tact, Robin croisa ses bras devant elle en posture d'attaque, Chopper changea de forme tandis qu'Usopp sortait son Kurokabuto, Franky se mît en posture et Brook tira son violon et son épée. Le sabreur jaugea les emplacements de leurs adversaires, tentant de d'établir une stratégie et d'évaluer le niveau des ennemis

L'accès a l'avenue principale était bouchée par cinq hommes, leur coupant toute retraite. À en juger par leurs armes, et les menottes en granit marin, ce devait être des chasseurs de pirates. Et des bons. Avant même de pouvoir atteindre les cinq hommes, ils seraient abattus sans pitié par les tireurs embusqués qui les avaient dans leurs ligne de mire. Tous arboraient un masque rouge. Les démons écarlates. Une des meilleurs troupes de chasseurs. Merde.

Un voix se fit tout a coup entendre depuis le toit d'une maison voisine:

-Voyons voyons mes amis, pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ces états pour si peu…

Une ombre se découpait sur le ciel, un homme vraisemblablement, assez grand, avec une grande cape noire qui battait au vent. Son visage était plongé dans l'ombre et n'était pas masqué. Ce devait être le chef. A ses côtes, trois silhouettes, des femmes visiblement, quasiment identiques, pas de masque non plus. L'homme sauta du toit avec élégance pour se retrouver au milieu du cercle, suivit quelques secondes après par les femmes et de juger calmement:

-Voyons voir qui avons nous là...

Zoro était un peu sous le choc. _Cette voix... Non c'est pas possible! Il est censé être mort! Mais cette voix... Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille._

Tout a coup, la posture de l'adversaire changea, passant à moins assurée.

 _Ils ont compris a qui ils avaient affaire_ , pensa Sanji.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil a ses camarades. Tous avaient cet air sérieux qui précédait un combat, et tous étais concentrés et alertes. Sauf un. Zoro. Non pas que d'habitude il soit angoissé mais la, ses sabres pendaient a ses côtés, rengainés, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur éclairait son visage. Même pas son sourire carnassier habituel? Quoi? Pourquoi n'était il pas prêt a combattre? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait bon sang?!

La posture de leur adversaire reprit son assurance et devint carrément nonchalante. Sa voix fit écho au sourire de Zoro:

-Roronoa, tu es un bien chanceux pirate... Tu es bien le premier qu'on épargne. Allez les gars on range les armes.

Ses paroles laissèrent les Mugiwaras et les chasseurs de pirates sans voix.

La voix tout aussi moqueuse du vert lui répondit:

-Tiens tiens, revenu d'entre les morts Teesher?


	2. Chapter 2 Passé et présent

**Raiting:** T-M (je sais pas trop ^^)

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et certains personnages de mon invention… Je ne vous en dit pas plus!

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas une véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

 **Note de l'auteur:** Alors ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc je ne suis pas trop sûre du résultat… Donc soyez indulgents ^^' par contre toute critique constructive est la bienvenue! Toute l'histoire est déjà prête et comporte neuf chapitres, il me suffit juste de la recorriger une dernière fois! Je publierais donc normalement tous les quatre jours. Les personnages sont un peu (beaucoup!) OOC mais bon. Des avis, des remarques sur d'éventuelles fautes, des commentaires constructifs m'aideraient énormément pour m'améliorer! Par contre les rageux, non! Je répondrais aux reviews anynonymes autant que faire se peut en début de chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture j'espère!

Tiger.

* * *

Trafalgar Law: Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Quand au mot "uke", il désigne la personne qui "subit" une action. Donc dans ce contexte, c'est le dominé...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Passé et présent…**_

 _-Tiens tiens, revenu d'entre les morts Teesher?_

-Ouais mais j'ai pas envie d'y retourner avant un bon moment hein Zoro?

Toutes les autres personnes assistant a cette scène étaient bouche bée. _"Attendez ils se connaissent?!"_ était la phrase qui tournait dans toutes les têtes.

-Je te comprends, j'ai moi même tenté l'expérience quelques fois, et ce n'est pas des plus agréables!

-Je te savais courageux mais pas suicidaire!

Sur ce Zoro se retourna vers ses nakamas et leur dit:

-C'est bon les gars, c'est un vieil ami.

-Eh pas si vieux que ça! répliqua le dénommé Teesher, en ôtant la capuche de sa cape. Il ne ressemblait en rien a l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de lui. Il était jeune, du même âge que le bretteur, avec un visage rayonnant, des cheveux châtains sombres aux des reflets roux, des yeux verts magnifiques. Il était grand et avait une silhouette élancée. Il était très beau. Le chasseur de pirate se retourna ensuite vers ses hommes pour leur donner des instructions de chasse en ville, avant de conclure:

-Et pour finir vous les Sisters vous restez ici. Et oui une chose, celui qui touche ne serais ce qu'à un cheveux de Zoro ou des ses compagnons, je le tue. C'est clair?

-Oui chef!

Et les chasseurs de dispersèrent.

-Ça va un peu entacher ton autorité si tu garde un pirate en vie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils savent.

Zoro acquiesça.

-Bien.

-Ça fait bail mon pote!

-Ça tu peux le dire!

Les mâchoires de chacun des Mugiwaras se mît a traîner par terre, lorsque les deux s'etreignirent comme de vieux amis, avec forces de bourrades dans le dos. Le cœur de Sanji se serra de jalousie, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. _Ce n'est qu'un ami._

-Et nous Zoro, tu ne te souviens plus de nous? s'écrièrent les trois jeunes filles.

Elles étaient elles aussi du même âge que les deux autres, approximativement 21 ans. Elles étaient les exactes reflets les unes des autres mais c'était comme si une personne avait essayé trois variantes d'un même modèle. L'une était une blonde aux yeux verts, tandis que la deuxième était rousse aux yeux marrons et la dernière avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. La première portait un petit haut vert pastel avec une jupe blanche. Les deux autres étaient vêtues de la même manière, seul la couleur de leurs hauts différait. Celui de la rousse était rose pâle, et celui de la brune était bleu ciel, presque délavé. Mais aussi belles qu'elles puissent paraître, on ne pouvait passer a côté des sabres pendants dans leurs dos, des pistolets dans les étuis de leurs ceintures et des dagues accrochées sur le haut de leur cuisses...

-Comment est ce que j'aurais pu vous oublier mes p'tites sœurs!

Et il les étreignît chacune son tour.

-C'est bon de te revoir, grand frère.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir les filles.

Bon d'accord, la je suis jaloux, pensa le cuistot.

-Maintenant que ceci est réglé, il faut que je me présente correctement. Bah moi c'est Teesher comme vous l'avez entendu.

C'était incroyable. On aurai dit que c'était un autres homme. De l'aura d'autorité de tout a l'heure il ne restait plus rien. C'était un simple jeune homme. Bon un très beau jeune homme, mais il n'avait plus cette attitude de chef. Un sourire presque aussi large que celui de Luffy s'était épanoui sur son visage.

-Et elles ce sont Tasha, Nasha et Tysha, dit-il en désignant tour a tour la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, la rousse et la brune.

-Salut! répondirent elles en coeur.

-Et toi Zoro, si tu nous présentais ceux qui t'on fait passer du côté obscur de la force?

-Toi et tes références. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici Luffy, notre capitaine, Nami notre navigatrice, Robin notre archéologue, Franky notre charpentier, Usopp notre tireur, Brook notre musicien, Chopper notre médecin. J'oublie quelqu'un là. Ah oui. Et ce crétin au sourcil enroulé, c'est notre cuistot, Sanji.

Ledit cuistot fit aussitôt une tentative d'approche des trois beautés, qui n'avaient rien a envier aux sirènes.

-Baka cook, je te préviens fais pas ça elles sont assez...

\- ~Mellorines~

 **BAM!**

Et un blond assommé, un!

-...susceptibles...

La réponse de Nami ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les quatre!

-Je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose a se dire , et si on allait se raconter tout ça autour d'un verre tous ensemble, t'en pense quoi Zoro?

-Toujours partant Teesher!

Ce fut seulement une fois attablés dans un bar, où Teesher avait dit qu'ils pourraient aussi séjourner, diverses boissons dans les mains, que Luffy posa la question qui tue:

-Au fait les gars, comment vous vous connaissez?

- **C'est une longue histoire!** Répondirent les hommes en même temps, avant d'échanger un sourire, qui fit grogner Sanji mentalement. Bon sang! Comment est ce qu'il osait regarder Zoro comme ça?

Il décida de se calmer et d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'"ami" de Zoro...

-Eh bien nous avons tout notre temps!

-Déjà est ce que vous êtes vraiment frères et soeurs, Zoro et vous? demanda Nami aux trois filles.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment notre frère, mais pour nous on était comme une famille, c'est pour ça que on l'appelle notre frère. Par contre nous, nous sommes des triplettes.

-D'accord voilà qui explique déjà certaines choses. Par contre les gars maintenant vous allez pas y échapper! On veut savoir comment vous vous êtes connus! répondit-elle, des berrys dans les yeux en imaginant qu'elle pourrait apprendre quelques histoires disons… Compromettantes… A propos de Zoro.

Ce fut le bretteur qui entama l'explication:

-Quand j'ai quitté le dojo, j'ai commencé une carrière solo en tant que chasseur de pirate afin de pouvoir rencontrer Mihawk, comme vous le savez.

Les Mugiwaras acquiescèrent.

-Donc j'ai pris la mer avec un petit bateau offert par mon sensei. Et c'est au court de mon trajet que j'ai rencontré Teesher et les Sisters, qui eux se connaissent depuis l'enfance. -Attends, attends, je crois que tu oublies un passage...ricana le châtain.

Stoïque, quoiqu'avec un petit sourire gêné, Zoro répondit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi son ami lui parlait.

-Ce que tête de buisson ici présente ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il ne nous as pas rencontrés, mais qu'il s'est paumé et a dérivé pendant des jours sur sa barque. On l'a retrouvé a moitié mort et on l'a sauvé.

Le cuisinier explosa de rire.

-Attends me dit pas que cet abruti avait déjà un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri à ce moment là?! HAHAHAHA! Je le crois pas HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Ta gueule... Répondit un Zoro rougissant.

-Mais c'est que t'es tout mignon quand tu rougis Zorochou~

-Oh Teesher, ta gueule aussi!

Cet échange fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur Sanji. Déjà que cet étranger avait osé donner un surnom à Zoro, "tête de buisson", mais en plus il de moquait de lui et l'appelait Zorochou. _Zorochou._ ZOROCHOU. Non mais il n'y avais que lui qui avais le droit de faire ça!

-Bon donc après m'avoir sauvé, admit Zoro en jetant un regard noir a Teesher ,qui fit un petit sourire innocent, on a découvert qu'on avait un but en commun, celui de devenir chasseurs de pirates, donc on a commencé a bosser ensemble, surtout qu'on s'entendait très bien.

-On commençait tout juste à se faire un nom, quand les pirates de trois équipages différents s'étant unis pour se venger de la capture de leurs capitaines respectifs nous ont tendus une embuscade. Ils étaient trop nombreux, une bonne cinquantaine, avec des tireurs sur le toit et quatre d'entre eux étaient des utilisateurs de fruits du démons, dont un logia.

-On s'est battus comme on a pu. Mais Teesher a été blessé. Ils s'est prit trois carreaux d'arbalète, deux dans l'épaule et un dans la poitrine, et un des pirates lui a transpercé le torse trois fois. Il s'est effondré au sol. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. On avais été séparés avec les Sisters. J'ai crus qu'elles aussi n'avaient pas survécu. J'ai dû quitter l'île en vitesse. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi lâche de ma vie entière. Ensuite j'ai passé tout mon temps à traquer chacun de ces fils de pute un par un, avant de me faire capturer par Morgan. La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Quant à moi, continua Teesher, c'est un guérisseur qui m'a retrouvé. J'ai passé un an dans le coma avant de me réveiller. Ce sont les Sisters qui m'ont retrouvées six mois plus tard.

-Oui. Nous avions été capturées par ces abrutis et ils voulaient nous exécuter mais nous avons réussit a nous échapper. On est revenues sur l'île un an et demi plus tard avec nos hommes pour essayer de retrouver la trace de l'un de vous deux. On avait déjà commencé a monter cette troupe de chasseurs. Finalement on a retrouvé Teesher par hasard et c'est lui qui as repris la tête du groupe. Ensuite eh bien nous voilà.

-Et maintenant vous vous retrouvez a la tête du meilleur groupe de chasseurs de Grand Line.

-Ouaip!

-Pas mal!

-En attendant nous on connais pas la suite de ton histoire Zoro! dit Tysha. Je crois qu'on se demande tous les quatre comment tu as pu finir dans un équipage pirate...

-C'est un abruti de colonel de la Marine qui m'a capturé. Et l'idiot ici présent a décidé que je serais le premier membre de son équipage sans même me demander mon avis!

En faisant cette déclaration, il pointa Luffy du doigt.

-Shishishi!

-Mais bon il m'a sauvé. Et puis cet équipage c'est un peu comme ma famille maintenant.

-On comprends.

Tous les Mugiwaras regardèrent Zoro avec un petit sourire, émus pour certains. Le bretteur ne faisait jamais part de ses sentiments envers l'équipage.

-Sinon, d'où te viens cette grande cicatrice? demanda Nasha, la rousse, en désignant le torse de Zoro.

Le visage de ce dernier se fendît d'un sourire.

-Je l'ai rencontré.

Les quatre démons écarlates furent stupéfies.

-Lui... Tu... Tu.. veux dire... Lui... Il... LUI... Le plus grand sabreur... Tu t'es battu contre...Mihawk?

-Ouaip!

-Et t'es encore vivant pour nous le raconter?! s'exclama Teesher.

-C'est pas passé loin mais oui!

-Ok attends il nous faut deux minutes pour nous remettre du choc.

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis Tasha demanda:

-Raconte.

Cette fois-ci, les huit autres se joignirent a la conversation pour narrer toutes leurs aventures. Après tout ce (très) long récit, qui avait commencé quand Luffy était parti de Fuchsia jusqu'à leur récente réunion, ainsi que leurs nouvelles apparences et aptitudes. Une question subsistait tout de même:

-Zoro? Et ton œil? demanda Teesher.

Tous les Mugiwaras se focalisèrent complètement sur ce qui allait suivre. Zoro n'avait jamais rien révélé sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant deux ans. Le bretteur eut un sourire énigmatique et ne prononça qu'un seul nom.

 _-Mihawk._


	3. Chapter 3 sans avenir

**Raiting:** T-M (je sais pas trop ^^)

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et sur Teesher, Tasha, Nasha et Tysha.

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas une véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

C'est dans ce chapitre que les choses dégénèrent pour Zoro et Sanji. Je tiens aussi à dire que pour Zoro, l'idée (vous allez voir de quoi je parle…) peut étonner, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire...

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre à été _très_ dur a corriger… avec une main en moins, pas facile d'écrire! J'ai une petite entorse du poignet gauche, donc si vous voyez des fautes soyez indulgents ^^' (arrête de raconter ta vie la ! oui c'est bon je me tais XD)

Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou de encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

 _ **Chapitre 3: ... sans avenir.**_

 _Tous les Mugiwaras se focalisèrent complètement sur ce qui allait suivre. Zoro n'avait jamais rien révélé sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant deux ans. Le bretteur eut un sourire énigmatique et ne prononça qu'un seul nom._

 _-Mihawk._

Tous restèrent bouche bée.

Ce fut Sanji qui reprit la parole en premier.

-Tu veux dire que... Tu t'es entraîné, pendant deux ans, avec Mihawk?!

Le concerné hocha la tête en assentiment mais ne dit plus rien, alors même que les autres le bombardaient de questions.

Après quelques heures et quelques boissons de plus, les démons écarlates et les Mugiwaras étaient toujours en train de discuter du passé, du présent, de l'avenir, des rêves et des projets. Tous les nakamas du sabreur semblaient se lier d'amitié eux aussi avec les quatre autres. À une exception près. Sanji. Il était jaloux. Jaloux car les autres semblaient bien mieux connaître Zoro que lui, furieux que Zoro ne lui ait jamais parlé de ses amis, de sa vie. Jaloux car c'est à Teesher qu'il avait révélé une partie de son entraînement de deux ans et non pas lui, son petit ami. Bordel quoi ils étaient censés tout se dire! Ou presque. Mais visiblement Zoro ne le voyait pas ainsi. Et enfin, jaloux parce qu'il avait l'impression que Teesher était ou avait été plus que juste un ami pour le bretteur. Il rageait intérieurement. Il tenta de refocaliser son attention sur la conversation.

Quand Brook et Franky commencèrent a parler musique, le chef des chasseurs se tourna vers Zoro et posa une question qui laissa les pirates perplexes.

-Au fait! J'avais totalement oublié! Après mon coma, je suis retourné voir le bateau, enfin ce qu'il en restait. J'ai pu récupérer Blade. Bon elle était un peu sale et abîmée mais pas cassée. Je l'ai remise en état. Tu veux la récupérer?

-C'est quoi Blade?demanda Chopper.

-Sa guitare.

-Pourquoi Zoro aurait-il besoin d'un guitare?

-Bah c'est avec ça qu'il s'accompagne lorsqu'il chante...

Un ange passe...

Deux anges passent...

Deux ange passent en se battant en duel...

Un ange et un démon dansent une salsa endiablée... Attendez quoiii?

-Chanter?! Parce que Zoro chante?! s'écrièrent plusieurs membres des Mugiwaras. Le teint bretteur avait tourné à une intéressante couleur... Rouge tomate.

\- Il écrivait des chansons quand on était ensemble. On a monté un petit groupe les "Pirate Slayers". En fait c'est même lui qui en a eu l'idée. Zoro écrivait, chantait et jouait de la basse. Ses textes étaient toujours extraordinaires.

\- Zoro chanter?! Notre Zoro?! La tête d'algue bourrée aux stéroïdes?! questionna Sanji.

\- Oui et il était même plutôt doué!

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit Zoro! s'exclama Luffy. On ne t'a jamais entendu chanter!

-On aurait pu jouer ensemble! enchaîna Brook.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire. Ça me rappelait trop Teesher et les Sisters. Alors j'ai laissé tomber.

-Mais finalement on est là! Allez Zoro, je te défie de nous écrire une chanson, comme au bon vieux temps!

-Eh! Je suis pas si vieux que ça! dit le bretteur, reprenant l'expression de Teesher.

-Alors Zoro on se défile? On a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur? se moqua le cuisinier.

-Tch, stupide love-cook, je te fais ça les doigt dans le nez!

-Alors disons que tu as... Deux jours! rétorqua Teesher avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Deux jours?! D'habitude j'avais une semaine minimum!

\- Alors Marimo, c'est trop dur pour toi? dit Sanji en prenant une voix pleurnicharde.

\- Ok dans trois jours, même endroit, même heure. Vous allez voir si je sais toujours chanter!

Le lendemain, les démons écarlates durent partir, ils avaient une mission sur l'île voisine. Mais ils avaient ajoutés en riant qu'ils seraient de retour pour le soir du "concert".

Les Mugiwaras se dispersèrent donc dans la ville pour leur mission de ravitaillement.

Du côté du groupe Zoro/Robin/Sanji, tout se passait plutôt bien. Pour préserver les apparences, les deux hommes se disputaient souvent, surtout quand Zoro se perdit et qu'ils le retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la ville (là par contre la dispute n'était pas feinte!). Mais à chaque fois Robin regardait Zoro, et lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux de l'archéologue, elle faisait son regard qui signifiait qu'elle savait. Bon lui ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il se fit la réflexion que Sanji ne serait pas content...

Une fois tous les achats effectués et ramenés au bateau, Sanji dit a ses deux compagnons qu'il avait une course à faire et de ne pas l'attendre. Cela arrangeait le bretteur qui avait, lui aussi, besoin d'aller en ville mais sans le cuistot. Mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

-Euh...Robin? demanda Zoro en s'approchant de la femme en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Oui Bushido-san?

-J'aurais besoin de faire un achat... Pourrais-tu venir?

-Oui il faut profiter que Sanji ne soit pas là...répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil et ce même sourire énigmatique. Ça fait un an hein...

Zoro rougit et demanda:

-Tu sais tout, hein?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas plus mal...

-Peut-être. Alors quel genre de magasin?

-Bijouterie.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il te faut.

En effet, lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin en question, Zoro se dit qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose qui plairait à Sanji. Robin préférait rester dehors afin de laisser au bretteur un peu d'intimité.

Ledit sabreur économisait de l'argent depuis un moment déjà, il n'allait plus aux bars quand il était en ville afin de garder l'argent pour cet anniversaire spécial, et était plus raisonnable pour l'alcool. Il avait même obtenu de Nami qu'elle lui prête de l'argent. Il allait devoir la rembourser, avec des intérêts exhorbitants, mais tant pis!

Zoro ne voulais pas offrir quelque chose de peu de valeur a Sanji. Il n'apprécierait pas. Mais les goûts de Sanji étant... ce qu'ils sont, il ne fut pas simple de trouver quelque chose de ni trop féminin ni trop grossier. Il regarda partout, avant que son regard ne tombe sur une vitrine sur la droite. Il était là. Le cadeau parfait.

Il se retourna vers la vendeuse, une femme âgée de la cinquantaine environ et demanda avec un immense sourire:

-Est ce que vous faites des gravures?

Après être rentrés une fois de plus au navire, Robin partit retrouver Nami, tandis que le bretteur en profita pour faire une sieste sur le pont. Quand il se réveilla, la nuit commençait a tomber. Une fois sorti de son sommeil, il se rendit compte que Sanji n'étais toujours pas rentré. À vue de nez, ça devait bien faire cinq heures qu'il était parti.

Zoro se leva, et décida de partir a la recherche du blond. Qui sait, si il le trouvait, il pourrait peut être en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Surtout que ça faisait désormais un an qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Deux heures après, les recherches de Zoro se révélaient infructueuses. Passant devant un hôtel (qui d'ailleurs semblais très familier, comme une impression de déjà-vu...), il allait continuer tout droit quand un bruit attira son attention. Il regarda à droite et dans une petite ruelle, il vit un couple, en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Un jeune homme brun était plaqué contre un mur par un autre blond, qui passait une main en dessous du t-shirt du premier qui gémit dans leurs bouches. Des mains fines, blanches. C'est alors que le reste de l'apparence du blond le frappa. Les chaussures noires. Le pantalon et la veste élégante. Une cigarette dans la main, celle qui ne participait pas a l'exploration du corps de son vis-à-vis.

Il l'avait reconnu. Enfin plutôt, il aurait aimé ne pas le reconnaître.

-Sanji?

Le blond qui, quelque secondes auparavant, appréciait l'orifice buccal de son compagnon se raidit quand son nom fut prononcé d'un ton mi-surpris, mi-furieux avec un pointe de... _Déception?_ par une voix qui ne lui était que trop familière, pour avoir pu en expérimenter chaque variation. Il se retourna lentement et ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

-Zo...Zoro... Je peux tout expliquer... Je, c'est pas ce que tu...

Le vert coupa Sanji, la voix tremblant d'une rage infinie qui enflait en lui.

-Tu va me dire "ce n'est pas ce que tu crois?" Alors qu'est ce que c'est? "Je suis entrain de peloter un mec autre que mon petit ami dans une ruelle et on est a deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air, mais non, en réalité, ce n'est pas ça! Me prends pas pour un con Sanji!

-Je l'ai fait pour toi! Comme tu es le premier homme avec lequel je suis, je voulais juste être sur que c'est parce que je t'aime ou si c'est juste parce que tu es un mec! Je voulais faire ça pour éviter de te faire de la peine!

-Trop tard. Mais putain Sanji t'es vraiment un salaud! On va pas voir ailleurs quand on est en couple, merde! C'est comme ça que ça marche! Putain Sanji surtout pourquoi aujourd'hui?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de spécial aujourd'hui?

-Ça fait un an, répondit Zoro calmement mais avec toute sa rage transpirant par les pores de sa peau.

Le regard désespéré de Sanji passa à choqué avant de se durcir lorsqu'il de souvient du comportement de son futur ex petit-ami la veille au soir. Il se rapprocha de lui et haussa le ton:

-Ah ouais? Et ben dans une relation il faut aussi de la confiance. Et je n'ai appris que hier soir ton histoire, que tu fais de la musique, et ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux! Et ce n'étais même pas à moi que tu le disais mais à lui! ALORS QUE JE SUIS TON PETIT AMI!

-Étais. Et moi non plus je ne sais rien de ton passé. Si j'en ai parlé hier, c'est parce que vous avez demandé. Quand au fait que j'ai révélé avoir passé deux ans à m'entraîner chez Mihawk, c'est parce que Teesher est celui qui connais le plus mon rêve et ce qu'il signifie pour moi.

\- Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi ce putain de rêve a la con Zoro! Pour toi c'est toute ta vie tu serais prêt a mourir pour! dit-il l'attrapant par le col de son manteau.

-Non tu ne le sais pas. C'est toi ma vie. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi même si à cause de cela je ne devais jamais atteindre mon rêve! Tu es plus important que cela pour moi! Et je croyais que ce serait pareil de ton côté! Mais j'ai eu tort visiblement.

-Arrête de me mentir connard!

-Comment as tu pu te servir de moi comme ça? Ça a du bien te faire rire de me voir comme ça! Hein? Tout ce temps passé ce n'était donc rien pour toi! Je n'était rien qu'un amusement pour toi, un coup facile? Vu que j'étais dingue de toi tu as pensé que tu pouvais te servir de moi quand t'avais besoin de tirer un coup? Connard!

Sanji resserra la prise sur le col, aveuglé par la colère.

-TA GUEULE TU NE SAIS RIEN!

Zoro le repoussa en sifflant:

-Ne. T'approche. Plus. Jamais . De. Moi.

-COMME SI J'AVAIS L'INTENTION DE M'APPROCHER D'UN SALAUD COMME TOI!

-IL N'Y QU'UN SEUL SALAUD DANS L'HISTOIRE ET CE N'EST SÛREMENT PAS MOI!

-TA GUEULE! CASSE TOI ET LAISSE NOUS! VA REJOINDRE TON CHÉRI TEESHER, IL DOIT SÛREMENT T'ATTENDRE POUR T'ENCULER APRÈS TOUT, ÇA FAIT DES ANNÉES QUE VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES PAS VUS!

Là ce fut la phrase de trop. Le poing de Zoro vola et cueilli le nez de Sanji avant même que celui-ci ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

-FERME LA! TEESHER EST UN FRÈRE POUR MOI MAIS RIEN DE PLUS! JE T'AIME ET CONTRAIREMENT A TOI JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS ÇA!

Sanji porta la main a son nez qui saignait abondemment et regarda Zoro avec un regard charge de haine pure.

-Va te faire foutre.

Ce fut a ce moment la que Zoro se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il regarda son poing, puis la personne qui lui faisait face. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé? Comment cela avait-il même commencé? Ça paraissait tellement irréel.

~Fin du flashback~

Le bretteur se ressaisit soudain et lança, avant de tourner les talons:

-Je me casse, mais souviens toi, Sanji, que c'est toi qui as merdé.

Blade = lame

Pirate slayers = tueur, pourfendeur de pirates


	4. Chapter 4 Douleur, peine et larmes

**Raiting:** T (merci RoronoaAgathou! ^^)

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et sur Teesher, Tasha, Nasha et Tysha.

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas une véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, je m'en excuse par avance ^^'... Je tiens aussi à dire que pour Zoro, le voir chanter peut… étonner, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire...

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre aussi à _très_ dur a corriger… Eh oui toujours mal à la main, lol Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou de encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

 _ **Chapitre 4: Douleur, peine et larmes**_

 _Le bretteur se ressaisit soudain et lança, avant de tourner les talons:_

 _-Je me casse, mais souviens toi, Sanji, que c'est toi qui as merdé._

Sanji porta a nouveau la main à son nez, avant de la retirer pour voir le sang qui la maculait. Il marmonna un vague "connard", avant de se tourner vers son coup d'un soir.

Celui-ci était adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, d'où il n'avait pas bougé, un sourcil relevé et un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et il lui lança:

-Il a pas tort.

-Si j'avais voulu des conseils je serais allé voir un psy.

-Alors heureusement que j'en suis pas un. Bon allons soigner ça et continuer là où on s'est arrêtés.

-Mmh bonne idée.

Zoro ne voulait pas rentrer a l'hôtel. Il ne voulais pas avoir à supporter les regards suspicieux de ses nakamas devant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Des larmes de rage. Il était tellement furieux qu'il pourrait les blesser par incident. Le petit écrin noir dans sa poche semblait lui brûler la peau au travers du tissu. Après quelques heures -à moins que ce ne soit des minutes, il ne savait plus- il fut surpris de se retrouver dans la vigie du Thousand Sunny. Toujours dans son excès de rage, il prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et le balança dans tous les coins, avant de récupérer ses haltères et de s'entraîner, tout en ingurgitant des bouteilles de saké qu'il avait ramené plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'entraîna, s'entraîna, des heures durant, ne faisant que des pauses pour boire.

Des larmes, de douleur a présent, lui brouillaient la vue.

Finalement, après l'excès d'exercice, et de boisson l'estomac vide (bien que celle ci ne lui faisait pas grand effet), et la douleur mentale, il s'évanouit, son corps ne pouvant en supporter plus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une silhouette se tenait à ses cotés. Sa vision était encore floue, ce fut donc la voix de l'inconnu, ou plutôt l'inconnue, qui le renseigna sur son identité.

-Réveillé sabreur-san?

Celui-ci grimaça et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Comment était il arrivé là? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Les souvenirs de la veille s'écrasèrent en force sur son esprit, ravagea tout sur leur passage. La ville, les achats, le cadeau, le baiser, la dispute, le coup de poing, l'entraînement et l'alcool…

Une larme lui échappa, coulant silencieusement sur sa joue.

Robin savait ce qui s'était passé, mais elle fut tout de même un peu choquée de voir le second de leur équipage pleurer. Il était le roc sur lequel ils pouvaient toujours s'appuyer, un homme stoïque, qui n'ouvrait que très peu son coeur. Il était possible de le voir rire ou sourire, mais jamais auparavant, (à part, d'après les récits, la défaite contre Mihawk), personne n'avait vu pleurer le sabreur. Il devait vraiment être en peine pour laisser échapper ce signe pouvant être interprété comme de la faiblesse.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle lui tendit une tasse fumante. Zoro était sûr qu'elle avait vu la larme, mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire, et de ne pas faire non plus de remarque sur l'état dans lequel il était.

-Il était juste jaloux. Mais cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a pu faire. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Zoro, il n'y a que lui qui est en tort.

Il était inutile de préciser de qui et de quoi elle parlait, il savait qu'elle était au courant.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait fait ça ce salaud! Je...

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un scintillement. Dans un coin de la piece, là ou il avait été lancé la veille, gisait le petit écrin noir, son contenu au sol. Cette vue fit enrager Zoro de nouveau. Il se leva et attrapa l'objet, le regardant au creux de sa paume quelques secondes, avant d'être à nouveau envahi par une rage sourde et de l'envoyer par dessus bord par une fenêtre ouverte. Il se retourna aussitôt et ne vit donc pas une échelle de mains récupérer l'objet avant qu'il ne touche la mer.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut Robin qui prit la parole.

-Si tu veux, je peux dire aux autres que tu ne pourras pas venir ce soir.

Ce soir? Que ce passait il ce soir? Ah oui. La chanson. Cela lui paraissait tellement lointain…

-Non je veux qu'il voit que je suis plus fort que ça. Il doit sûrement rire de mon idiotie donc je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Et puis j'ai parié, ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire changer d'avis, répondit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres et une douleur infinie dans le regard.

Robin hocha la tête en un assentiment silencieux.

-Peut être comprendras-t-il…chuchota-t-elle.

-Comprendre quoi?

L'archéologue eut un sourire énigmatique. Il comprit qu'il n'en obtiendrais pas plus et commença a boire son café, avant de lui demander, car il avais perdu toute notion du temps:

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Environ trois heures de l'après-midi.

-  
Alors il me reste cinq heures pour composer une chanson.

Zoro était assis sur un des bancs de la vigie, un feuille vierge et une plume devant lui.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il tentait de créer un texte. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait... Vide. Chaque fois qu'il cherchait une idée, il luttait pour empêcher le souvenir de Sanji avec cet inconnu de refaire surface, mais peine perdue, la scène se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Il jouait avec le petit écrin noir, qu'il avait trouvé posé la table lorsque Robin avait quitté la piece, le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains calleuses.

Et puis il arrêta de se battre contre les émotions qui bataillaient en lui. Il ferma les yeux, son visage alternant de crispé de rage a dévasté par le chagrin sous les souvenirs, qui menaçaient de l'emporter comme un raz de marée.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette culpabilité et de cette douleur qui le rongeaient. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux, se pencha et attrapa la feuille. La plume resta suspendue en l'air quelques secondes, puis il posa la pointe sur le papier et commença a écrire. Les mots qu'il traçait entraient en résonance avec son âme, il pouvait sentir le rythme sous sa peau, la mélodie dans chacun des recoins de son esprit. Il fallait juste qu'il les laisse s'exprimer.


	5. Chapter 5 Quand tout tombe en ruines

**Raiting:** T

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et sur Teesher, Tasha, Nasha et Tysha.

 **Attention** : Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas une véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

La chanson n'est pas de moi (ça on le savait déjà… _Oh mais tais toi toi!_ ) c'est…! Roulement de tambour…(T'en fais pas un peut trop là? _Mais naaan…_ )... Re-roulement de tambour… _Grenade,_ de Bruno Mars, un peu modifiée pour coller au monde de One Piece.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre aussi à très dur a corriger… Eh oui toujours mal à la main, lol Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou de encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

 _ **Chapitre 5: Quand notre monde tombe en ruine**_

 _La plume resta suspendue en l'air quelques secondes, puis il posa la pointe sur le papier et commença a écrire. Les mots qu'il traçait entraient en résonance avec son âme, il pouvait sentir le rythme sous sa peau, la mélodie dans chacun des recoins de son esprit. Il fallait juste qu'il les laisse s'exprimer._

Il était nerveux. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, il ne serait que devant ses amis et quelques consommateurs réguliers du bar. Mais IL serait là. Il serait forcément là...Non?

Le bretteur secoua doucement la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser a lui.

Nami s'avança sur la scène pour les présenter. Mais il n'entendit pas le début, le trac troublant son audition.

-... voici donc notre ami Zoro et le groupe "Pirate Slayers"!

Sortant de son état second, le bretteur prit une grande inspiration et s'avança sur scène, sa guitare, à la main.

Les sisters derrière les micros, Teesher derrière la batterie, lui sur le devant de la scène, la sensation familière de Blade dans la main, tout était comme au bon vieux temps. Zoro ressentit une pointe de nostalgie. Ce serait lui qui ouvrirait la dance, les autres improviseraient un petit peu, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il avait donné le rythme aux autres Slayers, ainsi que les notes de la mélodie et les différentes instructions. Mais il ne leur avait pas donné le texte. Pas encore. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, sur scène, quand ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, qu'il le leur donna. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour le lire, puis ils fixèrent le chanteur avec des yeux ronds, mais celui-ci était occupé ailleurs.

Il scrutait la salle du regard, cherchant une touffe de mèches blondes, mais le cuistot n'était pas là. Le soulagement se mêla à de la déception dans le cœur de Zoro. Il secoua la tête, se tourna vers son public et entama son introduction:

\- J'ai retrouvé par hasard les membres de mon groupe sur cette île. En souvenir de notre temps ensemble, on a décidé de reformer le groupe pour une ultime chanson. Je…

 _Là!_ Là, le voilà qui se faufilait entre les tables pour rejoindre l'espace réservé à ses nakamas. Deux yeux bleus croisèrent deux verts, et le bretteur remarqua avec un très gros pincement au cœur, que Sanji avait un bleu sur le visage. Zoro aurait tout fait pour revenir en arrière et faire en sorte de ne jamais donner ce coup de poing. Le blond détourna le regard, et l'attention de Zoro se reporta sur le reste du public. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le blond avait brisé leur contact visuel à cause d'une pointe de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti en voyant les traits tirés et la pâleur du visage de son ex.

-Euhm.. J'ai été défié par mes amis d'écrire une chanson en deux jours. Ce genre de texte n'est pas ce dont on a l'habitude, et il n'est pas très recherché, mais j'avais envie de lui donner une chance. Bon trêve de blabla, on va bien voir ce que ça donne! Les sisters, vous êtes avec moi? Cettte chanson s'appelle "Grenade".

Tous les bruits de conversation se turent instantanément lorsque Zoro gratta les premiers accords de la chanson. Il entama le premier couplet avec douceur:

 _Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Les Mugiwaras étaient stupéfaits. Jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient pensé que Zoro puisse chanter comme ça. Sa voix, habituellement assez neutre, devenait un peu plus chaude, plus captivante. Ils étaient tout bonnement stupéfaits. Il chanta le premier couplet en solo, avant d'être rejoint par la batterie et de discrets chantonnements des trois filles.

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is..._

C'était stupéfiant. Sa voix trahissait des émotions intenses. On aurait dit qu'il mettait son âme à nu, laissant le loisir aux autres d'expérimenter la profondeur de sa souffrance. Les quatre autres Slayers se joignirent à lui pour le refrain.

 _I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

 _No, no, no, no_

Ce n'était plus Zoro sur scène, ce n'était plus ce pirate sans pitié, ce dur à cuire, qui cachait si bien ses émotions que l'on aurait dit qu'il en était dépourvu. À ce moment, sur cette scène, ce n'était plus qu'un homme. Un homme avec sa peine, sa douleur, le poids de ses épreuves, qui laissait enfin tomber le masque d'indifférence qui était devenu comme une seconde peau pour lui, pour révéler sa part de fragilité, sa part _d'humanité_.

 _Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey  
when you get back to where you're from  
Bad friend, bad lover, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then betray me when I'm gone_

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

Au début du deuxième refrain, Zoro fixa son regard dans celui de son ex-petit ami. Et il ne le lâcha plus. Il voulait faire passer à Sanji tout son amour et sa déception à travers cette chanson.

Le blond était hypnotisé. La voix de Zoro, sa beauté lorsqu'il se mouvait sur scène, son front luisant de sueur et ses lèvres qui bougeaient derrière le micro le rendaient dingue. Mais il savait aussi que cette chanson lui était adressée. La voix de Zoro l'enveloppait, et chacun de ses mots, par la sincérité qui en émanait, était comme un coup poignard dans son cœur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être con! Comment avait-il pu gâcher toute une année de bonheur pour une soirée avec un homme qui l'avait quitté au matin? Zoro l'aimait comme jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer. Et il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Il trouva finalement que le coup de poing de Zoro n'était pas assez. Il méritait tellement plus pour avoir été aussi idiot. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. _Merde. Putain de merde. MAIS MERDE QU'EST DE QUI M'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE!_

 _I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

Il avait été aveugle. Aveugle, ça oui, il pouvait le dire qu'il avait été aveugle! Il avait le bonheur sous les yeux et à la place l'avait écrasé. Lui qui se vantait de voir la beauté en tout, il n'avait pas réussi à voir la beauté qui résidait dans la force de l'amour que Zoro lui portait. C'etait comme si, avec cette chanson, Sanji prenait enfin conscience de ses sentiments. Il comprit que lui aussi était désespérément amoureux de l'autre. Mais trop tard. Cette pensée lui donna envie de hurler.

 _If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

Si je t'aime Zoro, je t'aime, comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot, je t'ai fait souffrir et maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est revenir en arrière... Je suis un monstre.

La chanson monta en puissance, emportant tout le monde, comme une puissante vague. Tous les spectateurs étaient submergés par l'émotion. Sanji sentit des larmes monter a ses yeux. A cet instant, si Zoro lui avait dit qu'il le pardonnait s'il se coupait ses précieuses mains, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Pas même une seule seconde. Il y eu un instant de silence dans la chanson puis la montée en puissance atteint son paroxysme.

 _But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby_

À partir de la, la musique commença tout doucement à se calmer, la voix du chanteur prenant des accents douloureux, sa voix se déchirant un peu sur les mots.

 _But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no_

Les dernières notes restèrent en suspens dans l'air. La salle resta silencieuse quelques longues secondes, avant d'exploser sous les vivats des consommateurs et de ceux qui venaient de l'extérieur, attirés par la voix extraordinaire du jeune homme. Les trois quarts des spectateurs pleuraient. Tout le monde se leva et les applaudit à tout rompre.

Sanji et Zoro sortirent de leur transe. Le premier, une fois l'influence de la musique évaporée, se leva et quitta le bar. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Voir le bretteur lui rappelait trop ce qu'il venait de perdre. Voyant le blond quitter la salle, l'expression du vert devint encore plus triste. Il ressentit un douloureux élancement dans la poitrine,car lui n'avait pas pu voir le combat intérieur de Sanji, qui était aussi capable de masquer ses émotions. Le vert se tourna vers les autres, et accepta poliment les félicitations de la part d'inconnus, les accolades et les poignées de mains.


	6. Chapter 6 The day I met an angel

**Raiting:** T

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et sur Teesher, Tasha, Nasha et Tysha.

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas de véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

 **Note de l'auteur:** ça y est je n'ai plus mal au poignet! lol Par contre je m'excuse j'aurais dû poster hier mais je n'ai pas pu… Je suis sincèrement désolée. Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou des encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

 **Val:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elle m'ont fait très plaisir ;) Quand au rythme de parution, c'est tous les deux jours (sauf cas exceptionnel cette fois-ci ^^') J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont autant que ceux qui les précèdent!

 **just mo:** merci! La trame de la fic est vraiment axée autour du thème de la chanson, donc ça m'a fait plaisir que ce soit celle à laquelle tu aies pensé!

 _ **Chapitre 6: The day I met an angel**_

 _Les dernières notes restèrent en suspens dans l'air. La salle resta silencieuse quelques longues secondes, avant d'exploser sous les vivats des consommateurs et de ceux qui venaient de l'extérieur, attirés par la voix extraordinaire du jeune homme. Les trois quarts des spectateurs pleuraient. Tout le monde se leva et les applaudit à tout rompre._

 _Sanji et Zoro sortirent de leur transe. Le premier, une fois l'influence de la musique évaporée, se leva et quitta le bar. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Voir le bretteur lui rappelait trop ce qu'il venait de perdre. Voyant le blond quitter la salle, l'expression du vert devint encore plus triste. Il ressentit un douloureux élancement dans la poitrine,car lui n'avait pas pu voir le combat intérieur de Sanji, qui était aussi capable de masquer ses émotions. Le vert se tourna vers les autres, et accepta poliment les félicitations de la part d'inconnus, les accolades et les poignées de mains._

Quand le bretteur pût se soustraire un peu à l'attention générale, il se réfugia dans sa loge. Malheureusement, elle fut rapidement envahie par sept Mugiwaras excités et quatre Slayers extatiques.

-Wow Zoro t'a trop la classe! s'écrièrent Luffy, Chopper et Usopp, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-SUUUUUUUUPER mon frère! s'exclama Franky en faisant sa petite danse.

-Zoro, je dois admettre que tu as du talent.

 _Quoi?! Un compliment de la part de Nami? Impossible!_

-Les gens sont venus tellement nombreux au bar que le propriétaire nous offre la consommation ! s'écria-t-elle, des berrys a la place des yeux.

ÇA ça lui ressemble plus à la sorcière...

\- Tu as vraiment une belle voix! On devrais essayer de chanter ensemble plus souvent! se réjouit Brook.

-Bushido-San, tu a vraiment des talents étonnants, constata Robin avec un sourire énigmatique.

Zoro était un peu gêné.

-Oh c'est rien...

Après encore quelques minutes de compliments ininterrompus, l'archéologue intervint:

-Bon je crois que nous pourrions laisser le groupe profiter un peu de son succès, dit calmement Robin en quittant la piece, suivie des Mugiwaras.

Elle savait que cette chanson avait été douloureuse pour Zoro, et de revoir le blond aussi. Elle voulut donc le laisser avec son meilleur ami, comptant sur les filles pour le laisser un instant seul avec son meilleur ami. A ce stade, il était peut être l'un des seuls à pouvoir réconforter le bretteur eu cœur brisé.

Les Sisters se tournèrent vers Zoro, et dirent a l'unisson:

\- Encore mieux que dans nos souvenirs, Zoro!

-Merci les filles, ça me touche énormément.

-Mais c'est normal! répondirent elles.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble quelques instants, puis les trois jeunes filles quittèrent elles aussi la piece, ayant elle aussi suivi le même raisonnement que Robin, quoique juste par instinct, puisqu'elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais juste que _quelque chose_ s'était passé.

-Alors Zoro, à quel point est-il spécial? demanda Teesher de but en blanc.

-De qui... de.. De quoi tu parles? répondit le vert, feignant l'ignorance.

-Du gars à qui tu as dédié la chanson. A quel point tu l'aimes?

Zoro rit doucement.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher...

-Zoro, je te connais parfaitement bien mais surtout ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors qui c'est ?

-C'est le cuistot. Je... (Il regarde dans le vague quelques instants avant de tourner son regard tourmenté, débarrassé de ce masque d'impassibilité, et il l'ancra dans celui de la personne qui le connaissait sûrement le mieux au monde. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurais pensé que c'était Sanji mais visiblement tout de qu'il avais pense à son sujet était faux...) je n'ai jamais aime personne comme je l'aime, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Je... Nous... Enfin on s'est... disputés.

-C'est tout ? Alors pourquoi t'es pas avec lui?

-Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir...

-Pourquoi? Et par pitié Zoro,j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à te tirer les vers du nez, s'il te plait.

Le bretteur prit une profonde inspiration et raconta à son ami toute l'histoire, depuis leur rencontre. Au début il hésitait énormément, puis au fil de son histoire, les mots coulaient plus vite et plus naturellement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que de parler à Teesher de tout ça le soulagerait tellement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ferma les yeux, attendant la réaction de son ami.

-Il ne te méritais pas.

-Oui je sais que je suis un idi... Attends quoi? Le bretteur était déjà parti dans ses excuses, il fut donc réellement étonné lorsqu'il comprit le sens des paroles de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Il ne te méritais pas, répéta le batteur.

-Mais, c'est moi qui l'ai frappé...

-Zoro, rien qu'à t'entendre on peut deviner à quel point tu l'aimes. Tu es comme ça. Tu ne fais jamais les choses a moitié. Quand tu crois en quelque chose, tu serait prêt à sacrifier ta propre vie, tant que tu peut prouver que tu n'as pas baissé les bras, parce que c'était important pour toi. Même en amour, tu donnes tout ce que tu as. Et surtout, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire, ou peu importe ce que tu veux leur faire voir, tu es quelqu'un de gentil et de sensible, Zoro. Si il n'est pas capable de voir ça, c'est qu'il est totalement con. Et si ton coup de poing ne lui a pas fait comprendre, alors c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi. Ne le laisse pas te piétiner Zoro. Même si il s'excuse, il faut qu'il puisse t'apporter une vraie preuve de ses sentiments. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut que tu sois prêt à passer à autre chose. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Wow. Le bretteur n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi sérieux, c'en était presque effrayant. Il avait tout décrypté et analysé en quelques secondes. Et même si ça coûtait a Zoro de l'admettre, il avait raison.

L'autre s'approcha ensuite du bretteur, figé par leur proximité soudaine et dit doucement:

-Je... Je t'aime Zoro. Et... Et si tu as besoin... Je peux faire tout ce que tu voudras pour, que tu ailles mieux... Même... Ça.

Et le châtain posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du vert, avant de s'éloigner, guettant une réponse.

Lorsque le bretteur reprit ses esprits, il regarda Teesher, un peu choqué. Sanji avait raison. Le chasseur de pirate avait bien tenté de le séduire et lui ne l'avais pas repoussé, croyant à de l'amitié.

Il dit calmement:

-Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

Non il ne pouvais pas se servir de Teesher comme Sanji s'était servi de lui.

-Je...Je comprends.

Le châtain retrouva tout a coup sa personnalité désinvolte.

-Bon en attendant on se doit de fêter ce succès. Je parie que cette fois-ci j'arrive à boire plus que toi ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Zoro lui fit un petit sourire et un regard reconnaissant, avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivi de Teesher.

L'air froid du dehors lui brûlait les poumons et cinglait son visage. Le cuisinier marchait dans la ville silencieuse, désœuvré. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

C'est trop tard. C'est trop tard. C'est trop tard. C'est trop …

Il s'arrêta brusquement. _Inspiration. Expiration._ Il alluma une cigarette et escalada un bâtiment abandonné pour se retrouver sur le toit. De là-bas, la vue était magnifique, il pouvait voir toute la ville d'où il était. Mais ça l'importait peu. Le regard dans le vide, il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé en essayant de rester calme.

 _Alors on va essayer de mettre ça a plat._

 _De un, j'ai merdé. De deux, j'ai merdé. De trois, j'ai merdé. Non non non on recommence et sérieusement cette fois-ci._

 _De un, j'ai passé un an a mentir à Zoro._

 _De deux, je me suis servi de lui._

 _De trois, je l'ai ensuite jeté pour un coup d'un soir._

 _De quatre, je lui ai brisé le cœur._

 _De cinq, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aime. Désespérément._

 _De six, Zoro m'a frappé. Pas assez fort._

 _De sept, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout faire pour qu'il me pardonne. Parce que je sais que je ne peux plus me passer de lui._

Le blond secoua la tête tristement.

 _Il ne me pardonnera jamais._

Une larme roula sur sa joue, avant de tomber sur le dos de sa main.

 _Putain si j'avais su que d'aimer pouvait faire aussi mal... Je me prétends expert en amour, mais au final, je n'y connais rien. Je n'ai même pas su le reconnaître véritablement lorsqu'il m'est passé sous le nez. Cupidon aurais pu aussi bien m'agiter un panneau "tu es un idiot amoureux" devant le nez que je ne l'aurais pas vu. Je n'y connais rien._

Le blond resta encore un bon moment sur le toit, avant de se décider à rejoindre le Thousand Sunny.

Miraculeusement, Zoro avait réussi à rentrer au Sunny en ne se perdant qu'une seule fois. Il était très tard. Il avait passé la soirée à tenter de se saouler avec le groupe. Leurs concours de boisson lui avaient manqué. C'est Tysha, la brune aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, qui était tombée la dernière. Personne ne pourrait jamais le battre. Il semblait avoir une sorte d'immunité contre l'alcool. Il pouvait être un peu éméché, comme la veille dans la vigie mais jamais saoul. Peu importe combien il buvait. Ce soir il s'était amusé, certes, mais si il avait aussi désespérément essayé de se bourrer la gueule, c'était aussi pour essayer de noyer sa peine dans le saké. Sans succès. Il était juste un peu éméché.

En pensant au blond, la douleur, désormais familière, lui prit le cœur en étau. Il était fatigué, sûrement le contrecoup de ses efforts de la veille, ainsi que de l'anxiété et des émotions de jour. Il n'aspirait qu'à plonger dans le sommeil, précieux oubli salvateur.

Le Sunny apparut soudain à sa vue. Il grimpa sur le pont et se dirigea vers la chambre. Mais avant il voulut aller à la cuisine, il était mort de soif.

Quand il poussa la porte, il vit la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu croiser en cet instant. Sanji était en train de préparer quelque chose. Sûrement un quelconque encas pour ses "mellorines" pour le lendemain… Bordel comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf? La colère envahi le bretteur. Lorsqu'il vit que le blond l'avait remarqué, il se retourna et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

Sanji quand à lui, resta sur place, paralysé. Le regard furieux de l'autre le glaçait. Certes, il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, mais de le voir comme ça lui faisait un peu... Peur.

Sanji se reprit, rattrapa le vert et prit son poignet.

Celui ci se figea, avant de se retourner vers le cuisinier, son masque d'impassibilité de nouveau sur son visage.

-Euh… Zoro… Je… Je voulais juste dire… le cuisinier commença, avant de se faire interrompre par le sabreur.

 _-Lâche moi._

Ces deux mots, pourtant tout bêtes, lui firent lâcher prise. Ou plus exactement le ton glacial avec lequel le bretteur lui avait parlé lui fit. Ce ton était tellement froid qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'une lame gelée le transperçait en une brûlure insoutenable. La haine brillait dans ses yeux. Oui, la haine. Comment son regard pouvait-il être aussi tendre toutes les fois où ils étaient ensemble et devenir deux billes émeraude de pure haine? Il était vraiment le dernier des abrutis. Le cuisinier ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais. Et ces deux simples mots firent plus de peine à Sanji que tout ce que le bretteur aurait pu lui dire.

Ce dernier se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il porta la main à sa poche et en tira un écrin noir qu'il tint dans sa main un instant, avant de le jeter par terre en disant, toujours avec ce ton désespérément froid:

-Je voulais te l'offrir pour notre anniversaire... Mais de toute façon je n'en ait visiblement plus besoin...

Lorsqu'il quitta la piece, le cuisinier s'approcha et prit la boîte. Il l'ouvrir d'un air hésitant. Là dans l'écrin, reposait un cercle d'or, finement ciselé sans être trop féminin, avec des arabesques vertes qui se rejoignaient autour de deux pierres enchâssées. Une émeraude et un saphir d'un bleu pur. A l'intérieur du bracelet était gravée une date et une simple phrase: _The day I met an angel_. Le jour où j'ai rencontré un ange. Il reconnu alors la date. C'était le jour de l'arrivée des Mugiwaras au Baratie. Il prit le bijou entre ses doigts tremblants et l'admira, son cœur se tordant en une plainte douloureuse. Voilà pourquoi les réserves de saké étaient moins fournies. Il avait économisé pour lui acheter ce cadeau, sûrement depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. Et lui comment le remerciait-t-il? En lui brisant le cœur. Un nœud douloureux de culpabilité se forma dans sa gorge.

Sanji se retourna vers le plan de travail. Il essaya de calmer ses tremblements et de reprendre sa préparation. Il ne réussit qu'à entailler assez profondément l'une de ses précieuses mains. Il regarda le sang couler le long de son bras, doucement, avant de soudainement tomber à terre.

Cette fois-ci il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans retenue. Ses sanglots étaient si violents qu'ils menaçaient de l'étouffer. Sa blessure n'était pas douloureuse. C'était son coeur qui menaçait de céder.

 _Merde merde merde merde merde merde MERDE!_

Le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons lorsque Sanji, n'ayant plus de larmes à verser et épuisé, s'endormit à même le sol de sa cuisine, des traces de sang sur sa chemise blanche et les poings sérrés autour d'une petite boîte noire.


	7. Chapter 7 Rejected

**Raiting:** T

 **Couple** : Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Disclaimer:** Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda! Je n'ait de droits que sur l'histoire et sur Teesher, Tasha, Nasha et Tysha.

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas de véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

 **Note de l'auteur:** je m'excuse j'aurais dû à nouveau poster hier mais je n'ai pas pu… Je suis sincèrement désolée^^' Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou des encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

 _ **Chapitre 7: Rejected**_

 _Le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons lorsque Sanji, n'ayant plus de larmes à verser et épuisé, s'endormit à même le sol de sa cuisine, des traces de sang sur sa chemise blanche et les poings sérrés autour d'une petite boîte noire._

Le cuisinier se réveilla le lendemain, juste avant le retour des autres. Il eut juste le temps de se changer et de cacher sa blessure, avant que chacun ne revienne, à son rythme. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils quittaient tous Perewa.

Les quatre démons écarlates les rejoignirent un peu avant qu'ils ne lèvent l'ancre, afin qu'ils puissent se faire leurs adieux. Chacun des Mugiwaras étreignit Teesher, Nasha, Tysha et Tasha à tour de rôle.

Lorsque vint le tour de Zoro, les jeunes filles lui dirent de continuer a chanter, et ajoutèrent a voix basse de ne pas baisser les bras. Et Zoro savait qu'elles ne parlaient pas que de musique...

Ce fut ensuite Teesher qui passa dans les bras du bretteur et lui chuchota:

-Je t'aime Zoro. Il ne te mérite pas. Mais je sais que tu l'aimes. Je ne veux juste pas que tu laisses ça te ronger. Je ne souhaite pas non plus que ça n'abîme notre amitié.

-Notre amitié n'est pas si fragile, peu importe ce qui se passe, tu resteras toujours un frère pour moi. Désolé de te briser le cœur.

-Tu vois Zoro, tu es trop gentil, termina le châtain en lâchant le vert avant de de tourner vers Sanji et de lui donner à lui aussi une accolade mais en chuchotant des mots moins doux, tout en ne se défaisant pas de son sourire qui sur l'instant, paraissait tellement hypocrite:

-Tu es le plus grand des abrutis et le pire des connards.

Ensuite ce fut le tour des Sisters de lui chuchoter a l'oreille, chacune son tour:

-Tu ne sais même pas a quel point... commença Nasha.

-...ce que tu viens de perdre...continua Tysha.

-...est plus précieux que tout ce tu peux imaginer, termina Tasha.

 _Oh si je le sais croyez moi,_ pensa le cuistot amèrement.

Quelques temps plus tard, Perewa n'était déjà plus qu'un petit point noir sur l'océan.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez... pénibles, pour les Mugiwaras. Le bretteur s'était enfermé dans la vigie et le cuisinier, bah, dans sa cuisine. Zoro ne descendait même pas aux repas. Robin lui amenais chaque jour son plat, qu'elle déposait à coté de la trappe, et le récupérait à peine entamé ou encore entier. La seule chose qu'il consommait sans limite était l'alcool. Sanji quant à lui était d'une humeur triste, voir passablement déprimée, ce qui engendra un certain malaise inhabituel sur le Sunny. On n'entendais plus de cris de joie, ou les membres de l'équipage qui se hélaient d'un bout à l'autre du bateau. C'était calme. Trop calme.

Robin, constatant chaque jour la dégradation de l'état du bretteur décida que c'en était assez. Sanji était entrain de préparer le goûter, quand l'archéologue entra doucement dans la cuisine, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Le cuisinier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas, il sursauta donc lorsqu'elle lui demanda poliment.

-Sanji, est ce que on pourrait parler?

L'autre lui répondit, sans son entrain habituel.

-Bien sur Robin…A quel propos?

 _Tiens, pas de Robin chérie d'amour ou autre? Étonnant, mais en même temps pas tellement vu la situation._

-Tu le sais bien, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Sanji haussa les épaules, feignant l'incomprehension.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Sanji. Je sais tout.

Le cuisinier détourna le regard du couteau qu'il maniait et le regarda. Il fut surpris dans un premier temps, avant de se souvenir qu'il parlait à Robin, dont le fruit du démon était très pratique pour se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait… Mais il se sentait trop mal pour être horrifié par ce que la belle avait pu voir. Son regard repassa à triste et résigné. Il dit quand même pour la forme:

-Tu savais?...

-Avant même que tu ne le sache toi-même.

Sanji ricana.

-Ca ce n'était pas bien difficile…

Robin lui fit un petit sourire indulgent avant de retrouver son air sérieux.

-Il a mal. Tu lui as fait du mal. Il se sent sale et utilisé. Et pour un homme tellement fier de sa liberté, c'est un coup de poignard à son honneur. (Sanji voulut la couper, mais elle ne le le laissa pas faire) Mais, Sanji, je sais que toi aussi tu souffres. Tu l'aimes mais tu ne t'en es rendu compte que trop tard, et tu lui as fait énormement de peine.

Le cuisinier posa ses ustensiles, et les aliments qu'il était en train de découper, essuya ses mains sur un torchon et se retourna, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur le plan de travail, le regard perdu dans le vague, quelques instants, et dit à voix basse:

-Le temps est vraiment quelque chose d'éphémère. J'ai été avec lui pendant un an. Il y a une semaine encore j'étais dans ses bras. Mais il m'a suffit d'une nuit pour tout gâcher. Et il m'a fallu ça pour me rendre compte d'à quel point je l'aime. (Il baissa la tête piteusement) Mais il ne me pardonneras jamais.

Une larme roula sur son visage, avant de s'écraser sur une de ses chaussures noires, autrefois soigneusement cirée, et qui à présent étaient négligées, tout comme le reste de ses vetements. Il n'avait pas sa veste et sa chemise était froissée, un côté dépassant du pantalon.

Robin soupira légèrement et eu un petit sourire mystérieux, que le cuisinier ne vit pas.

-Zoro est un homme d'actes et non de paroles. Prouve lui que tu l'aimes, par des actes sincères et non cette flatterie et ces cadeaux dont tu uses et abuses avec les femmes. Nous ne sommes que des flirts occasionnels, alors prouve lui qu'il est plus que ça.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, et ajouta au dernier moment:

-Tu sais, il t'aime encore.

Ce soir-là, le repas fut prit dans une ambiance un peu maussade, comme depuis trois jours. Luffy chippait moins de viande, on n'entendait plus de rires retentissants en provenance de la salle à manger. Mais, malgré tout cette soirée n'allait pas comme celles des jours qui précédaient…

Robin, comme à la fin de chaque repas, prit le plat laissé à la place de Zoro et allait prendre congé, lorsque Sanji, à la stupeur générale, lui demanda si il pouvait s'en occuper à sa place. robin lui tendit le plat avec un petit sourire doux et encourageant.

Ce fut donc le cuisiner qui cette nuit-là, apporta le plat à Zoro. Il souleva doucement la trappe, passa le haut de son corps à travers l'ouverture et déposa le plat à sa droite. Puis il leva le regard et observa la salle ainsi que son occupant. La vigie était dans un état pitoyable. Des affaires étaient jetées dans tous les sens, des outils de musculation gisaient dans tous les coins, les rideaux étaient fermés, il en filtrait juste assez de lumière pour se repérer et la pièce sentait le renfermé et la sueur, signe d'une intense activité sportive. Quand à l'occupant de la pièce il était assis à meme le sol en position de méditation. Le cuisinier pouvait voir sur son visage au teint qui avait pâli, signe du manque de soleil, des signes évidents de faim, et de fatigue, des cernes importantes lui cerclant les yeux. Des flashbacks d'une époque qu'il aurait préféré oublier lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il secoua la tête pour les chasser. La voix cassée de Zoro, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux le tira de ses pensées.

-Merci Robin, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, s'attendant à entendre la jeune femme, il sursauta donc quand une voix masculine trop familière lui répondit:

-Il faut que tu manges.

Il ouvrit ses yeux sous le choc et la vision de sons ancien amant lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard au coeur. La tenue négligée, les cheveux lui tombant n'importe comment devant les yeux, Sanji non plus n'avait pas l'air en forme. Mais Zoro ne voulais pas le voir. Ça faisait trop mal. Il ne voulait pas. Alors il fit la chose la plus facile mais pas la plus intelligente: il décida de rejeter Sanji.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Je …

\- Tu es venu te moquer de moi, c'est ça?! Tu es venu voir de tes propres yeux à quel point je suis pitoyable, j'ai été pitoyable de te croire?! Vas-t-en! cracha le sabreur.

\- Zoro je suis venu te dire…

-Mais vas-y accouche et casse -toi!

-Je t'aime Zoro, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

Le bretteur le regarda, incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire un peu dément.

-Hahaha mais le pire c'est qu'il à même l'air d'y croire hahahahahaha!

Mais en croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis, il se calma d'un coup.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Lorsque tu auras un preuve que tu sais vraiment ce qu'est l'amour, à quel point il peut faire mal, on en rediscuteras. Casse-toi.

Et il se leva et prit ses haltères et se désintéressa, en apparence, du cuisinier dont il guettait pourtant les bruit des pas, indiquant qu'il tournait les talons et quittait la pièce, refermant la trappe derrière lui. Et quand il faut sûr que le cuisinier était hors de portée de voix, et seulement à ce moment là, il tomba au sol et cria, de douleur, de dépit, de fureur, en se tenant la tête entre les mains, des larmes brouillant sa vue.


	8. Chapter 8 I would die for you

**Raiting:** T

 **Couple:** Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Beta-reader:** Merci à toi  AgathouRoronoa tu es géniale! 3

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda!

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas de véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

 **Note de l'auteur:** Alors ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre… Déjà… Et désolée pour cette scène, je ne suis pas très douée pour les descriptions de combats, j'ai donc essayé de les éviter autant que possible! ^^' Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou des encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

* * *

loulou: merci ma ptite loulou pour toutes tes reviews et voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) j'espère que cela te plait toujours autant! Biz biz

 _ **Chapitre 8: I would die for you.**_

 _Quand il faut sûr que le cuisinier était hors de portée de voix, et seulement à ce moment là, il tomba au sol et cria, de douleur, de dépit, de fureur, en se tenant la tête entre les mains, des larmes brouillant sa vue._

Quelques heures plus tard, Usopp qui surveillait l'horizon depuis le pont avant du Thousand Sunny lança l'alerte: un navire pirate arrivait dans leur direction, canons sortis et des intentions clairement hostiles.

Tous les mugiwaras se retrouvèrent sur le pont. Tous sauf un. Mais plus le temps d'aller chercher le bretteur, le bateau ennemi arrivait trop vite.

Tout le combat se passa comme dans un rêve, les Mugiwaras, poussés par l'adrénaline se battaient avec force contre des ennemis beaucoup plus importants en nombre mais somme toute assez peu entraînés. A un moment, les combattants furent rejoints par Zoro, attiré par les bruits de combats. Les deux anciens amants se retrouvèrent à se battre contre une petite vingtaine d'ennemis dans une grande salle qui devait servir de cantine. Les pirates volaient dans tous les sens, frappés par un coup de pied mortel ou des sabres maudits. L'un d'eux sortit une arme et la pointa sur Sanji mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied circulaire qui l'envoya KO avant même d'avoir pu armer son pistolet.

Zoro etait fatigué, et porté par la rage qu'il deversait. Il commit donc quelques erreurs d'inattention qui auraient pu être graves mais qui ne lui firent au final que de minces estafilades. Il contrebalançait son manque de technique actuel par des frappes puissantes. Mais malheureusement, il n'étais pas assez attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'il venait juste d'abattre son dernier ennemi et que Sanji terminait avec le sien, le tireur que Sanji avait envoyé au tapis rassembla ses dernières forces afin d'armer son pistolet et mit le sabreur en joue qui, ne prêtant pas attention à son environnement n'entendit pas le cliquetis distinctif d'un cran de sûreté que l'on ôte. Mais Sanji, débarassé du dernier pirate l'avait entendu, lui. Il appela Zoro et s'élança vers lui alors que celui-ci se retournait au moment où le tireur poussa la gâchette. Tout se passa au ralenti. Le bretteur ne pouvait pas fuir, il était trop tard. Alors il eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et s'apprêter à recevoir les balles, qui selon le nombres de détonations entendu, étaient au nombre de trois. Mais la douleur ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela un objet le percuta assez fort. Zoro ouvrit les yeux. C'était un corps: celui de Sanji. Il le poussa sans ménagement et se leva, afin d'achever le tireur d'un coup de sabre qui lui ouvrit la poitrine, comme Mihawk l'avait fait avec lui. Il rangea tranquillement son sabre et se tourna vers Sanji, toujours au sol et grogna:

-C'est pas l'heure de dormir, bak… Il ne termina pas sa phrase réalisant soudain quelque chose. Du sang. Il y avait du sang sous le corps de Sanji. Il se mit à trembler et tenta de se rassurer en se disant que cela devait être celui des autre pirates. Mais une angoisse sourde montait dans sa poitrine. Il se précipité vers le corps inanimé. Malheureusement ses pires craintes furent confirmées: la chemise du blond, autrefois bleu claire, était maculée de rouge et percée de trois trous, dont deux dans la poitrine et un au niveau de l'épaule. L'hémoglobine coulait abondamment. Trop pour lui. Une flaque rouge s'était déjà formée sous son corps. Sanji avait pris les balles à sa place. _Sanji avait prit les balles à sa place!_

Le bretteur prit doucement le corps dans ses bras et le secoua, tentant de le réanimer. Le cuisinier ouvrit doucement les yeux et reconnaissant le visage du sabreur, lui fit un doux sourire. Il tenta de parler mais ses paroles étaient entrecoupées des bruits de sa respiration erratique et sifflante.

-Bah.. alors Marimo… fait pas cette… tête la… tu vas avoir des rides…

-Dis pas de conneries Sanji! Putain pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es malade?!

La respiration du cuistot était trop laborieuse

-Je pouvais pas.. te… laisser mourir… comme... ça.. baka...fais gaffe… la proch… prochaine fois…

-Pourquoi t'aurais fait ça?! Hein?! POURQUOI?!

Sanji porta sa main rougie de sang à la joue de Zoro qui posa la sienne par-dessus celle aux doigts fins du cuisinier.

-I would… die for you…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

-Zoro je... t'...aime... Et il rendit ce qui devait être son dernier souffle.

Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps, désormais sans vie.

-Non...Non...Non, Sanji non… Non… Non, non, NON! NOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

Le cri de désespoir du bretteur résonna dans la pièce. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il reposa le corps et tenta un massage cardiaque. Il donna des coups secs de ses deux mains jointes, dans la poitrine du blond, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage et laissant de ses lèvres s'échapper une litanie de "non, non… putain, Sanji me laisse pas... non, non…". Mais à un moment il dut bien se rendre compte que c'était vain. Il se mit à crier comme une bête blessée, avant de poser son front à côté de la tête de son blond, sur le sol, plié en deux par la douleur de la perte. Son poing reposait encore sur la poitrine du cuisinier. De rage, il se redressa en donnant un coup de poing dedans et demanda "pourquoi?!", avant de le regretter et de prendre le corps et de le ramener contre le sien en une étreinte douce et désespérée, ses larmes dévalant son visage, pour aller s'échouer ensuite dans le cou blanc de Sanji, dont il avait calé la tête au creux de son cou.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin plutôt il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire, mais ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sanji; Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur, tué par la douleur, cette douleur à laquelle il devait échapper. Un instant le cuisinier lui avait fait miroiter la possibilité de tout recommencer avec des sentiments sincères cette fois ci, et la mort l'emportait quand il était prêt à lui redonner une chance. C'était injuste. C'était horrible. C'était douloureux. Il voulait mourir. Il allait mourir de désespoir si la douleur ne le tuait pas alors autant rejoindre Sanji tout de suite. Il détacha chacun de ses sabres de sa ceinture avec délicatesse. Son regard se posa sur les deux lames maudites. Finalement il avait subit la malédiction de Kitetsu. Il les prit et les posa au sol avec soin, car même si ils avaient été la cause de sa perte, c'étaient ses sabres. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le sabre blanc. Il prit, et l'admira quelques secondes, posé sur ses paumes étendues, avant de sortir la lame du fourreau qu'il posa à côté des deux autres. Il détacha son bandana noir et l'enroula autour des trois fourreaux et des deux lames. Il était prêt. Alors il prit Wado Ichimonji, le sabre qui symbolisait sa promesse, promesse qu'il allait briser, de ses mains couvertes du sang de Sanji et en posa la pointe sur sa poitrine dégagée, sur son coeur. Il se demanda une dernière fois à voix haute"pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié?" avant de fermer les yeux et prier silencieusement _"pardonne-moi Kuina_ ". Il entama ensuite le mouvement qui devait donner à la lame l'élan et la force nécessaire pour le délivrer.

-Zoro, je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de quitter l'équipage.

Le bretteur ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et sous le coup de la surprise son sabre lui échappa quelque peut et lui fit une entaille assez profonde qui suivait la chair un peu plus fragile de sa cicatrice, celle faite par Mihawk. La voix du capitaine avait été comme un électrochoc. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres avant de se ressaisir et se tourner vers l'entrée de la salle.

Luffy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les poings serrés, l'expression grave et l'ombre de son chapeau lui masquant le haut du visage.

Le bretteur reprit un peu contenance, tentant de mettre de côté la douleur qui restait malgré ses efforts, trop pressante, comme une ombre qui l'oppressait.

-Capitaine, je demande la permission de quitter l'équipage.

-Permission refusée.

Le capitaine, alerté par les cris de Zoro, avait mit un certain temps avant de trouver la salle. Il était alors tombé sur une scène des plus tragiques, Sanji étendu au sol, mort, avec le bretteur un sabre sur le coeur. Lorsque le second de son équipage s'était retourné, le brun avait pu voir son visage tordu en une grimace de douleur et de tristesse, des traces des larmes qui avaient coulées dans le sang sur son visage.

-Zoro je sais que tu l'aimais vraiment sincèrement mais d'après ce que je t'ai entendu dire, il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Tu es vraiment le pire des abrutis que la terre ait porté! Il s'est sacrifié pour toi mais toi tu veux mourir?! Essaye au moins de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain!

Luffy eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose s'agiter dans son esprit, du côté de son fluide activé par réflexe. Mais ce tiraillement infime ne se reproduit pas, alors il crut qu'il avait rêvé.

-JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'IL SE SACRIFIE! Je pourrais mourir mille fois si cela devait signifier que lui vivrait!

-C'était la même chose pour lui.

-Luffy, je…

 _Là,_ encore ce tiraillement, cette fois il en était sûr. Zoro continuait d'essayer de se donner des excuses pour ne pas se donner la peine de vivre.

-Tais-toi.

-Mais Luffy, je…

-TAIS-TOI!

Le bretteur sous le choc se figea.

Luffy renforca son fluide perceptif, le rendant plus précis, plus acéré. Lorsque la question quand à l'origine de ce tressaillement trouva sa réponse, il n'osa pourtant pas y croire. Le mouvement venait de la poitrine du corps du blond, qui s'abaissait doucement, d'un mouvement imperceptible si l'on ne savait pas ce que l'on cherchait. Il respirait. Il était en vie. Sous le choc et l'émotion, cet infime mouvement avait très bien pu passer inaperçu pour le bretteur. Alors Luffy fit la seule qu'il fallait faire. Il tourna les talons, se rua vers la porte et hurla, de toute la force de ses poumons élastiques:

-CHOPPER! On a besoin de toi en urgence!

Il se retourna vers le bretteur juste avant de quitter la pièce en trombe:

-Il respire! Surveille le jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive!

Le bretteur se tourna vers Sanji et il remarqua effectivement le petit mouvement de la poitrine. Peut être est-ce son coup de poing à moitié involontaire qui avait ramené le blond à la vie. Les larmes qui coulèrent furent des larmes de joie cette fois-ci. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Le blond était certes encore en vie, mais il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Zoro se fustigea alors mentalement. Il avait failli faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Se tuer croyant que Sanji était mort, alors que celui ci était bien vivant. Ou presque.

Chopper arriva juste à ce moment là. Le soulagement de Zoro fut visible lorsque celui-ci arriva en courant. Le petit médecin ne prit que quelques centièmes de secondes pour analyser la situation. Le blessé était trop faible pour etre transporté au Sunny, il faudrais donc lui donner les premiers soins ici. Robin était déjà partie récupérer son matériel mais il pouvait déjà commencer par appliquer une pression suffisante sur les plaies. Malheureusement, le sabreur trop agité, tournait dans tous les sens empêchant Chopper de se concentrer. La première chose que fit donc le rêne lorsqu'il récupéra sa mallette fut de prendre une seringue et la remplir de tranquillisant, avant de l'injecter à Zoro.

Le bretteur ne sentit qu'un légère piqûre à la base du cou, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapter 9 I would catch a bullet for you

**Raiting** :T

 **Couple** : Zoro et Sanji (vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas!)

 **Beta-reader** : Merci à toi AgathouRoronoa tu es parfaite! 3 Je te dois l'idée du titre ;)

 **Disclaime** r: Le monde de One Piece et tous les merveilleux personnages (bave… *-*) tout ça appartient maître Eiichiro Oda!

 **Attention:** Ceci est une histoire comportant une relation Yaoi (homme-homme) donc les homophobes, sortez de cette fic! Cette histoire ce déroule après la séparation de deux ans et n'a pas de véritable chronologie, pour les besoins de la fic ^^

 **Note de l'auteur:** C'est déjà le dernier chapitre… C'est passé tellement vite! JE voulais vous prévenir: j'ai déjà une nouvelle fic en cours d'écriture mais je galère à faire un début donc je ne sais pas quand est ce que je la publierais ^^' Aussi, pour ce chapitre, je suis nulle en médecine, j'ai zéro notions donc voilà…

Toutes reviews, que ce soit critiques constructives, commentaires ou avis sont bien évidement acceptées et encouragées ;)

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc des critiques ou des encouragements m'aideraient beaucoup donc s'il vous plaît reviewez!

Bonne lecture.

Tiger.

 _ **Chapitre 9: I would catch a bullet for you**_

 _La première chose que fit donc le renne lorsqu'il récupéra sa mallette fut de prendre une seringue et la remplir de tranquillisant, avant de l'injecter à Zoro._

 _Le bretteur ne sentit qu'un légère piqûre à la base du cou, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

 _Il se sentait faible, et étrangement déconnecté de la réalité, comme si il était enrobé dans du coton. Ses sens étaient anesthésiés. Il était bien. Il profita encore quelques instants de cette douceur inespérée, avant que d'un coup, la douleur ne revienne. Elle partait de son torse et son bras, et se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il ne tint pas le coup et il retomba dans l'inconscience._

Zoro était au chevet de Sanji, le surveillant comme tous les soirs. Il avait encore refusé de céder sa place, se mettant en colère contre chaque membre de l'équipage qui tentait de le pousser à aller dormir. Cela faisait une semaine que le blond avait failli mourir. Tout à coup le moiteur cardiaque s'affola, réveillant le bretteur qui somnolait. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et commença la réanimation. Chopper arriva quelques secondes plus tard, alerté par l'alarme reliée à sa chambre installée sur le moniteur. Il attrapa le défibrillateur, le chargea et envoya une décharge à Sanji. Après avoir répété quelques fois cette action, le coeur reprit et les hommes soufflèrent de soulagement.

Zoro se tourna et retourna à sa place.

Chopper prit la parole, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux:

-Tu sais Zoro… J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si il va tenir… c'est déjà le troisième arrêt cardiaque cette semaine... et je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si son coeur va tenir le coup.. Je ne sais pas si il repartira la prochaine fois Zoro… A moins d'un moins d'un miracle… Je ne sais pas si il va survivre… J'ai pu le transfuser avec le sang d'Usopp et de Robin qui sont du même groupe sanguin mais je… Je suis désolé Zoro… Je ne suis pas un assez bon médecin je… Il va sûrement mourir… Il survivra pas au prochain arrêt cardiaque… Je ne peut rien faire... pardonne moi je suis nul…

Zoro le fait taire en le prenant dans les bras, le rassurant longuement sur sa compétence alors même que dans sa tête, il hurlait de peur de perdre à nouveau Sanji.

Il avait encore cette sensation de coton autour de lui, l'engourdissant un peu. Mais le contrôle de son corps lui revint petit à petit. Ses muscles étaient faibles. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il avait l'impression qu'on y avait injecté du plomb. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, il réussit à les entrouvrir. La lumière pourtant basse de la pièce l'assaillit, le forçant à refermer les yeux. Prenant quelques secondes pour récupérer un peu d'énergie et, avec moins d'efforts que la fois précédente, il réussit cette-fois à ouvrir les yeux entièrement. Il papillonna des paupières quelques instants avant de pouvoir distinguer son environnement, qui lui apparaissait un peu flou. Le plafond au dessus de sa tête était celui de l'infirmerie du Sunny. Son corps reposait dans le lit confortable. Il entendait à sa droite un moniteur cardiaque bipper aux battements de son coeur. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, ou plutôt comment il en était arrivé là. Que s'était-il passé? Un mouvement attira son regard et il regarda dans cette direction, encore trop faible pour tourner la tête véritablement , et il eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette aux cheveux verts quitter l'infirmerie en trombe. _Zoro._ Et d'un coup tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent, en une vague puissante s'écrasant dans son esprit, des bribes de souvenirs se rappelant à lui en une succession désordonnée. _Les balles. Zoro se mouvant sur scène. Ero-cook t'es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour le garder. Le regard trahi du sabreur. Mais souvient toi Sanji, c'est toi qui a merdé. Le bracelet. Teesher. I would die for you. La douleur et le sang. The day I met an angel. Tu ne sais pas à quel point... ce que tu viens de perdre... est plus précieux que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Il se rappellait aussi être mort. Alors comment pouvait-il être vivant? Car si il avait mal, c'est qu'il était en vie, non?_

Il referma les yeux sous le flot de souvenirs, avant de les rouvrir en entendant des bruits de sabots.

-Sanji! tu es réveillé! s'exclama Chopper, des larmes aux yeux.

Le cuisinier tenta de parler mais sa gorge lui faisait l'effet d'un papier de verre. Heureusement, le jeune médecin sembla comprendre et il sentit le rebord d'un verre être posé contre ses lèvres et de l'eau couler dans sa gorge, claire et fraîche, irriguant son âme au même titre que son corps. Il se sentait mieux et avait les idées plus claires.

-Qu'est ce… qui s'est… passé? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et légèrement éraillée.

-Tu as pris trois balles et perdu beaucoup trop de sang. tu es mort pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à la vie grâce à un massage cardiaque de Zoro. Ca fait trois semaines que tu es dans le coma. Tu as fait trois arrêts cardiaques. C'est un miracle que tu sois en vie! A vrai dire je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais. Par contre tu es encore trop faible, tu dois dormir.

-Mer...merci… Chopper.

Il était vrai que Sanji, malgré l'eau qui lui avait fait du bien, était épuisé et sitôt qu'il referma les yeux, il se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, plus en forme, la personne qui le veillait, qui se trouvait être Robin, lui donna à boire à nouveau, avant de dire:

-Bon retour parmi nous cook-san. Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien, enfin je crois. Il tourna doucement la tête et tenta de bouger un peu ses membres. J'ai retrouvé la plupart de mes sensations, mais je suis un peu… désorienté. Chopper m'as rapidement fait le point sur mes blessures, mais pour le reste je ne sais rien. Pourrais tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé?

-Bien sûr. Il y a trois semaines, lors de l'attaque des pirates, tu as pris trois balles à la place de Zoro. Celui-ci a du te faire un massage cardiaque pour te réanimer. Puis te croyant mort, il a voulu se suicider.

Elle vit une lueur de panique dans le regard de Sanji.

-Il va bien, Luffy est arrivé à temps. C'est lui qui s'est rendu compte que tu étais en vie. Chopper t'as soigné et on a dû te faire une transfusion d'urgence. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Une des balles s'est logée dans ton bras. Malgré les efforts de Chopper, la plaie s'est infectée et tu as fait une grave fièvre durant quatre jours. Tu délirais. Chopper a réussi à sauver ton bras in-extremis, encore un peu et il aurait fallu amputer. Tu as aussi fait encore trois arrêts cardiaques. Zoro t'as veillé tout ce temps. Il n'a pas quitté ton chevet, et n'as pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil depuis que tu es dans le coma, à part le premier jour où on a dû l'endormir pour pouvoir le soigner, car il était malgré tout blessé. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il disait que ta survie était plus importante, et même quand Chopper ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour toi, il a refusé. On a donc du l'endormir… De force. Mais à part ça, on n'a jamais réussi à le faire quitter l'infirmerie. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il n'a pas dormi, il se contente de somnoler.

-Mais où est-il? Il est parti dès que je me suis réveillé la dernière fois et il n'est pas revenu.

-Il a peur.

-Peur de quoi?

-De ta réaction face à tout ça. Il sait que quelqu'un va te raconter l'histoire entière. Il est mort de honte d'avoir voulu mourir alors que tu étais encore en vie, car si il l'avait fait tu serais, au final, toi aussi sûrement mort. Il a aussi peur des raisons qui t'ont poussées à te sacrifier. Il ne veut pas te faire face, pas encore du moins. Actuellement il rattrape le sommeil perdu. Tu es hors de danger, tu es sorti de ton coma, alors il peut enfin souffler. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui.

-Baka… Il avait pas à faire ça…

-Lui pense que tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier. Il viendras quand il sera prêt. Réfléchis-y Sanji, dit la belle archéologue avec un sourire doux. Je vais prévenir Chopper que tu es réveillé.

-Désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis…

Robin chassa les excuses d'un revers de la main.

-C'est parce que tu comptes pour nous que l'on s'inquiète pour toi.

Dès qu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie, les mugiwaras entrèrent dans celle-ci. Il étaient tous là, sauf Zoro. Le coeur du blond se serra. Ses nakamas, y allant chacun de leurs commentaires personnels, lui dirent tous à quel point ils avaient eu peur pour lui, et qu'il leur avait manqué. Sanji afficha un petit sourire heureux mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il prétexta un coup de fatigue et Chopper chassa les autres, afin de pouvoir l'examiner. Sanji demanda ensuite que Luffy vienne, il devait savoir ce qu'il avait vu de Zoro et sa tentative de suicide. Le jeune brun raconta comment il avait trouvé le sabreur, ses sabres à côté de lui, Wadô Ichimonji prêt à s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, ainsi que comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas mort et d'appeller le cuisinier. Le capitaine quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le blond ébranlé et ému.

Après encore une semaine de convalescence, Sanji fut enfin autorisé à sortir pour la première fois. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa poche et en tira le paquet de cigarettes. Il allait l'ouvrir quand tout à coup une furie verte se précipita sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Putain Sanji me refais jamais un coup pareil! J'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner si t'étais... J'ai cru que t'étais mort! Je... Je... J'ai agit comme un idiot j'ai honte si tu savais... Mais j'étais tellement désespéré… Je... Tu me dis tout ce que je veux entendre puis tu bouges plus! Si Luffy n'avait pas la, je me serais tué parce que tu es devenu ma raison de vivre. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur...le bretteur sanglotait... _Attendez, quoi? Cherchez l'erreur! Zoro était en train de pleurer. Devant Sanji. Il était en train d'admettre une faiblesse._ Le regard du blond, une fois le moment initial de stupeur passé, s'adoucit jusqu'à même devenir tendre. C'était même... _mignon,_ de la part du bretteur. Et ça lui permet de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette du sabreur. Il se trouvait même avide maintenant de toutes les expérimenter, voir les provoquer. Pour certaines. Parce que la tristesse, la colère, la déception, la haine, c'était bien des sentiments qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir sur le visage de son Marimo. _Attendez son Mari... Ouais. Son Marimo._

Il chantonna doucement a l'oreille du vert, presque dans un murmure:

-...I'd catch a grenade for you... I would die for you...

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent alors même que celui ci relevait la tête. Sanji déclara, en caressant distraitement ses cheveux:

-C'est sur cette chanson que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais totalement con...

-J'arrête pas de te le répéter! répliqua l'autre, moqueur.

-...de te laisser parce que les paroles de ta chanson faisaient écho à mes sentiments. Et là on ne peux dire que ce soit faux! Même si techniquement c'était une balle et pas une grenade... rigola-t-il, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Zoro je... Tu m'a demandé une preuve... Je crois pouvoir dire que l'amour est douloureux, dit il, portant sa main à son épaule et grimaçant, mais est ce que... Tu sais enfin tu avais dit...entama-t-il timidement avant d'être coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres du sabreur sur les siennes.

Tous deux fondirent dans leur baiser, retrouvant sur les lèvres de l'autre des saveurs trop longtemps oubliées, aussi addictives que des drogues, aussi enivrantes que le meilleur des alcool. Tous deux crûrent que leur cœur allaient exploser d'un jour impossible a contenir.

Zoro mit fin au baiser, se souvenant que respirer était une fonction vitale et posa son front sur celui de son blondinet.

-Les preuves comme ça tu peux te les carrer où je pense! Il ferma les yeux. Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça love-cook...

Sanji rit doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'en ai pas l'intention! Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi as tu arrêté de venir me voir quand je me suis réveille?

-J'avais peut... Peur de comment tu réagirais.. J'étais perdu et pendant que tu étais dans le coma c'était tellement facile de ne pas penser a ce qui adviendrait après... Mais j'en avais assez de tout ça de toutes ces questions et quand je t'ai vu la sur le pont, je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Zoro, tu ne crois pas que c'était plutôt à moi d'avoir peur de ta réaction à mon réveil? Mais tu sais, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je ne te laisserais plus jamais et tu sais...

Il dit avec une douceur inimaginable:

 _-Je t'aime._

Le bretteur tendit sa main et le cuistot la prit et le serra doucement et, sans la lâcher, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger ou étaient réunis les autres Mugiwaras. Leur relation ne serrait jamais plus comme celle qu'ils avaient avant. Une fois la confiance reconstruite et la relation à nouveau au stade de véritable couple de nouveau, leur lien serrait plus fort que la fois précédente. Tous deux étaient enfin sûrs de leurs sentiments et ils avaient bravé la mort côte à côte, l'un soutenant l'autre même dans son inconscience.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Zoro, un doux chuchotement se perdant dans le vent:

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime._

 **Fin.**

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de lire cette histoire et plus encore ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire!

RoronoaAgathou (que j'admire pour avoir pu corriger toutes mes fautes de frappes dont moi-même je ne comprenais plus le sens XD), , ma ptite loulou alias susucre, Aylyn, Trafalgar Law, Val, juste mo, vous êtes extraordinaires je vous adore!

J'espère vous retrouver sur une prochaine fic (même si je ne sais pas quand est ce que j'en publierais une!).

Bisous bisous!

Tiger.


End file.
